


come on come on, lets take a chance now

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No sex though, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, at least in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, she thinks, he might be at least a little bit with her, still, because she remembers her first love, when she was much younger, on her babysitter, and though it was never requited, she still hasn’t fully gotten over him, either, and figures part of her never will – first love hormones and all that. So maybe Stiles never got over her, either. Except – and goodness, it’s so fucking obvious to everyone but them – Stiles and Derek have something going on that she really doesn’t feel comfortable getting between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on come on, lets take a chance now

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Marsh King's Daughter" by Eisley
> 
> I have wanted to write a Derek/Lydia/Stiles for a while now and decided to test it out here in under a thousand words and can I just say I really adore it and would love to write some longer things. it was actually a challenge for me to get this under a thousand words, I kept glancing at the word count as I was writing the end, thinking I was going to have to go back and delete some words, but luckily, it capped eleven words from 1000. hope you enjoy.

Lydia is well aware of who she usually falls for – assholes. But, well, no. She can be an asshole, and so can most of the people she knows. No, more specifically, she usually falls for _douchebags_. They vary, she supposes, in how much of a douchebag they are, but she’s usually been able to control them to a degree. But the thing is, because she knows the type of guy she usually falls for, she’s completely not expecting it when she falls for – _him_.

They’re in their senior year, and since Stiles stopped being a little obsessive shit and grew into himself a bit more, they’ve been good friends. She’d go so far as to call him her one of her best friends, her best after Allison. So it feels a little out of place when she realizes that she’s at least a slight amount in love with him.

And, she thinks, he might be at least a little bit with her, still, because she remembers her first love, when she was much younger, on her babysitter, and though it was never requited, she still hasn’t fully gotten over him, either, and figures part of her never will – first love hormones and all that. So maybe Stiles never got over her, either. Except – and goodness, it’s so fucking obvious to everyone but them – Stiles and Derek have something going on that she really doesn’t feel comfortable getting between.

So she doesn’t. Instead she just watches the two of them whenever they’re together, sniping and growling and glaring and laughing and whispering together, and wonders if she should intercept this and do something about them or they’re going to dance around each other for years. She actually goes to, one day before a pack meeting when she and Stiles are hanging out doing Calculus II together because no matter what’s going on with the supernatural, school is always a constant.

“I know you like Derek, and I think he does you, too,” she tells him, skimming through the book. When she looks up, Stiles is smiling amusedly.

“Really?” he asks, and she nods.

“I’m not kidding. I think you should ask him out or just fuck him or something, it’s kind of annoying watching you two flirt with each other without realizing it.”

Stiles snorts this time, leans forward toward her.

“Then I’ll let you in on a little secret we weren’t planning on telling the pack for another couple of weeks,” he starts, but she’s already way ahead of him.

“You’re already together,” she says, and he nods.

“For over a week now.”

Lydia narrows her eyes at him, sniffing lightly. As a banshee her nose isn’t all that much better than a humans, and not nearly as good as a wolf’s, but it’s something. But she can’t smell anything other than her perfume and Stiles and a light stench of pencils and paper.

“I’m pretty thorough in taking showers,” he comments, leaning back to continue on his homework, and she winces at the implication.

When they do arrive at the pack meeting later than evening, she notices immediately that the interactions between Stiles and Derek _are_ , subtly, different than they were two weeks ago; they’re touchier, softer, share small secret smiles when they think no one else is looking. And, in all actuality, it’s kind of cute, she’s always thought it to be cute, seeing how couples act around each other in those first few weeks of dating.

By now, she’s aware of how deeply gone she is for Stiles, and it feels _weird_ , too, seeing them like this, maybe hurts a little bit.

But then, it’s later in the evening, and everyone but Stiles and Lydia have gone. Derek had invited them all to stay for dinner, but everyone else had plans, and Lydia would’ve left, too, because she feels a little like a third wheel with just Derek and Stiles, but Stiles was her ride. She’s sitting on the counter, watching Derek putter around the kitchen (she’s never been good at cooking, or she would’ve asked if there was anything she could do to help) while Stiles is in the bathroom, and Derek asks.

“How long’ve you been in love with Stiles?” he asks, pulling some pasta out of the cupboard before turning to her, eyebrows raised.

Lydia is. Stunned.

“Um,” she starts, and Derek laughs.

“It’s okay. I know, he knows, I was just wondering.”

Which, wow, she’s always been good at covering her feelings.

“It’s just,” Derek continues when Lydia doesn’t speak, “If you ever want to…join us – ”

“You want to have a threesome with me?” she blurts out, feeling off kilter and not fully in control of herself. Derek turns to look at her from where he’s filling a pan with water.

“More than a threesome, I think,” he shrugs as her jaw drops, “Polyamory has never been a problem for me, and Stiles is still into you in some capacity, and I…you’re gorgeous and intelligent and powerful, which completely does it for me.”

Lydia doesn’t know how to react or what to say, because what even is going on, she’s just been propositioned by one of the most gorgeous people she knows, and she thinks her body must take over because next thing she knows she’s over by where Derek is putting the pot on the stove and she’s reaching up and then she’s kissing him.

“So it’s a yes, then?”

Lydia jumps back, looks to where Stiles is standing in the doorway, smirk on his face, and she feels herself blush, which she hasn’t done much of since she was fourteen and awkward.

“I think that’s a yes,” Derek replies, and he and Stiles look at each other for a moment before they’re both looking at her again and –

And Lydia just wonders how the hell her life got to this, and finds she’s not sure she really minds it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
